Avengers Misión: San Valentín
by Rushi Hiddleston
Summary: Es bien sabido que Tony Stark, es una de las personas más empáticas de Midgard/Tierra (?), por lo que cuando se entera qué, uno de los habitantes de su Torre, no tiene con quien festejar San Valentín, impondrá una nueva misión para sus compañeros.


La fría tarde era testigo de lo que acontecía en la sala de reuniones, de la Torre Avengers.

El Capitán América, se encontraba ya en su lugar. Había sido el primero en llegar, siendo consciente de su puntualidad, no le sorprendió el hecho, de la soledad que lo envolvía.

Y es que él, había llegado exactamente 45 minutos antes. Sabía qué debería esperar por lo que fue previsorio, unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz, fueron suficientes para cubrir el tiempo restante, con trazos precisos delineaba aquella imagen, que su mente le entregaba.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, llegó una radiante Natasha, junto a un Bruce; algo nervioso por el contacto de la espía. Precedidos por, Clint y Bucky.

—Steve, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió el castaño, a su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé, tengo la misma información que tú. —declaró.

Una Wanda sonriente, entró en compañía de Visión. Y detrás de ellos, se podía adivinar, la cabellera rubia de cierto dios nórdico.

—Buenas tardes, queridos amigos. —saludó el asgardiano.

—Hola. —respondieron a coro.

No es que no quisieran hablar con el dios, pero estaban bastante nerviosos. Luego de tantos sucesos era por demás obvio, los temores y dudas que generaba una nueva misión. Si debían concurrir todos, significaba que era de suma delicadeza el asunto.

Los minutos continuaban su rumbo, sin que el resto se uniera, a pesar de que habían pasado treinta minutos de la citación; por ende, Steve llevaba 75 minutos esperando.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Tony? —la Bruja Escarlata, también comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡Aquí estoy! —ingresó de manera estrepitosa, golpeando su mano contra la puerta de cristal.

—¿Esto es una broma, Stark? —se irguió el soldado— Nosotros consumidos por la incertidumbre, y tú ¿Durmiendo? —dedujo al observar su bostezo.

—Oye, cálmate Cap. —deslizó la mano derecha por sobre su rostro—. No eleves la voz, que aún estoy despertando.

—¿Alguien podría ir a buscar al resto, así comenzamos? —propuso Natasha.

—Yo puedo ir. —se ofreció el soldado de invierno—. ¿A quienes debo notificar?

—Pues sólo faltan, Peter y Amy. —dudó y agregó—. ¿Loki? Tal vez.

—Loki no es parte del equipo. —murmuró Clint.

—Ellos no vendrán, y antes de que me pregunten el por qué, les aclaro, que no los he invitado. —informó el multimillonario.

La rusa quedó estática unos escasos segundos, procesando aquella afirmación y , al parecer, fue la primera en percatarse de la situación, por lo qué con indiferencia se colocó de pie, y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse; y lo hubiese hecho, si no fuera por cierto genio, impidiendo su salida.

—Muévete, Tony. —siseó.

—No, si antes no me oyen. —se aferró a la puerta, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—No me quedaré aquí, para tus juegos. —advirtió.

—¡No es un juego! Es una misión, de alto riesgo. —su rostro se tornó serio. Provocando así cierto ápice de duda en la espía, quien sin más palabras regresó a su puesto.

—No quiero molestar amigos, pero...¿Podrían darse prisa? No me agrada la idea, de que mi hermano, esté allí sin nadie a su alrededor.

—A eso iba...a eso iba. —acomodó su saco y sonrió—. Con razón eres el dios de los martillos, has dado justo en el clavo.

—¡Entendí esa referencia! —señaló Steve, con inocente alegría. Logrando que el resto bufara en respuesta.

—Yo Thor, hijo de Odín, no soy el dios del martillo ¡Soy el dios del trueno! —rugió, avanzando hacia el hombre de hierro.

Logrando que el castaño retrocediera ante la inminente embestida.

 _Si tuviese el casco de su hermano, creería que es un dios toro._ —rió ante su ingenioso pensamiento.

—De acuerdo, dios del trueno, vuelve a tu lugar, ¡Qué infantil eres! —recuperó la compostura, tras la impresión inicial, y se volvió hacia el resto con una enorme sonrisa, preparándose para lo que diría, a continuación—. Sé que están impacientes por conocer la razón de la reunión.

—Al grano, Stark. —profirió la espía, recibiendo una mirada molesta del multimillonario.

—De acuerdo. —resopló irritado—. ¡He aquí nuestra misión!

Con una simple agitación, del pequeño dispositivo en sus manos, cientos de imágenes se proyectaron, sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Loki?! —exclamaron perplejos.

—Así es. —sonrió triunfante.

—Mi hermano, no ha hecho ningún tipo de atrocidad para ser vigilado de esta forma, tan... tan...—se indignó el asgardiano, al ver como se reproducía un vídeo del azabache, duchándose.

—Nada malo en los últimos meses...—acotó el científico.

—Exacto, mi querido Bruce. Y Thor, me lastima tu carencia de empatía, con tu pequeño hermano. —soltó un suspiro dramáticamente apesadumbrado.

—Tony, Loki trató de matar a Thor, a su padre, usurpó el trono de Asgard y ni siquiera es su hermano, es adoptado; además, ¿Cómo puedes llamar «pequeño» a un ser que ha vivido más de un milenio? —inquirió el arquero, tomando por primera vez la palabra.

—Pequeñeces. —negó—. ¿Es qué acaso no ven lo que muestran las imágenes?

—Amm...¿Un Lo-Loki desnudo? —resonó una juvenil voz, desde la puerta.

El adolescente tenía su mirada fija, en la imagen central, la cual mostraba al dios de espaldas bajo el torrente de la ducha, sus manos retiraban los restos de algún tipo de producto embellecedor para su cabello.

—Peter. —saludó Natasha.

—Bienvenido. —el adolescente sonrió en respuesta al soldado y la rusa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? —se impacientó su maestro.

—Tony, ¡No lo trates de esa forma! —defendió Steve.

—Yo...

—¡Es que él no estaba invitado! —chilló infantilmente, señalándolo con su índice.

—Yo...

—Déjame recordarte, Stark...—se irguió de su asiento y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, para colocarse a un lado del joven y pasar su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de éste—. Que él ya es parte de nosotros.

—¡Pero él no sabe guardar secretos! —repuso fastidiado.

—¡Esta vez lo hará! —respondió en el mismo tono—. ¿No es así? —le preguntó con voz amable, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía ser excluído.

—¡Por supuesto! —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—No interrumpas jamás mis reuniones, mocoso.

—Lo siento, se-señor Stark. —como respuesta Stark, sólo rodó los ojos e indicó al joven, donde ubicarse.

Pero Steve, ignoró aquello y condujo, a quien desde ahora sería su "protegido", hacia una silla al lado de la suya.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué ven en las imágenes? —cuestionó, sin prestarle mayor atención a la actitud "casi paternal" del capitán.

Los aludidos, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, y sin otra opción, enfocaron su atención en las imágenes. Donde se veía al dios del engaño; en la ducha, en la tina, haciendo su propio desayuno, peinándose y en muchas otras, tan sólo parado de brazos cruzados.

—No encuentro nada extraño. —miró a su amigo y retiró las gafas de su rostro.

—¡Allí! —elevó la voz, el hombre araña—. Loki, está con un pequeño gato.

Todos se enfocaron en la imagen que señalaba. El azabache estaba en la terraza de la torre, observando la ciudad con desinterés y claro aburrimiento, con un pequeño gato negro a varios metros de él.

—¿Y qué tiene de extraño eso?

—Pu-pues, un malo con un gatito es raro, señor Stark.

—Mi hermano no es malo, sólo está...algo atormentado. —abogó.

—Incorrecto, Peter. No era eso a lo que me refería.

—Pero seguramente has estado cerca. —lo alentó el soldado, ante la mirada escéptica del castaño.

—Señor Stark. —su voz llena de tranquilidad y respeto, invadió la sala—. Creo haber llegado a la respuesta, si me permite, el Señor Loki en todas las imágenes está en soledad.

—¡Exacto! Al fin alguien con cerebro. —pronunció ganándose, varias miradas de desaprobación.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —preguntó el castaño.

—Oh por Dios, tienes el cerebro tan congelado como el Cap. —se mofó.

—¡Oye! —repuso ofendido.

—Como bien dijo Visión, Loki esta SOLO en las imágenes.

—Pero no está en actitud nociva. —declaró la espía.

—¿Saben que día es mañana? —inquirió, ignorando el comentario de su compañera de equipo.

—Miércoles. —señaló Bruce.

—Ajá, miércoles 14 de febrero, mañana es ¡San Valentín! Y por lo qué he estado hurgando. —se aclaró la garganta—. Por la información que obtuve, todos aquí tendrán una cita mañana, con sus correspondientes parejas.

A varios de los allí presentes se le subieron los colores, a las mejillas. Ni siquiera discutieron la violación hacia su privacidad. Es más, la mayoría creía que su San Valentín, quedaría desplazado a causa de la misión.

—Al grano Stark, ¿Cuál es el objetivo central, de todo esto?

—Este. —presionó el pequeño aparato, haciendo que en el centro de la proyección rezara.

 ** _«Misión: un San Valentín, para Cuernitos»_**

—Debes estar bromeando. —el científico, esta vez, con manos temblorosas volvió a colocarse sus gafas.

—¡Dejen de decir eso! —bramó.

—¿Desde cuando, te interesa la vida sentimental de ese psicópata? —Clint, prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible del dios.

—Debes mostrar más respeto, es miembro de la familia real, ¡Loki es príncipe de Asgard!

—Eso no importa, ¡No estamos en Asgard! —refutó el arquero.

—¡Igualmente Loki es un dios! —bramó.

—Nadie venerará a tu loco hermano, Thor.

—Loki no está loco, sólo algo atormentado.

—¡Suficiente! Necesito de la ayuda de todos, para que la misión tenga éxito. —ante la mirada escéptica de sus compañeros agregó—. Oh, ¿Es que acaso los Avengers son tan cobardes, que no aceptarán una misión tan simple?

—Jamás me he acobardado, a una misión. —nadie podía poner en duda la valentía del Capitán—. Lo haremos.

—Muy bien, comencemos.

El resto no tenía muchos ánimos con la misión, pero aceptaron luego de la insistencia de Steve, quien dijo que tal vez así el asgardiano se abriría con ellos, ya que sus habilidades serían muy bien aprovechadas, en cualquier tipo de incidente futuro.

—Un momento, tengo una duda con todo esto. —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es _«San Valentín»_?

—¿Tendrás una cita mañana con Jane, y siquiera sabes por qué?

—Ella me invitó. —se encogió de hombros.

—El día de San Valentín, es una celebración tradicional que ha sido asimilada por la Iglesia católica con la designación de San Valentín como patrón de los enamorados. Se hizo popular en muchos países, y en tiempos modernos especialmente, a partir del siglo XX principalmente el día en que las parejas de enamorados expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente. Se celebra el 14 de febrero, onomástico de San Valentín. En algunos países se conoce como día de los enamorados y en otros como el día del amor y la amistad...

—Ok Visión, suficiente Wikipedia, por hoy. Muy bien ahora...

—¿Y quién será el San Valentín, del Señor Loki? —interrumpió el adolescente.

—No me interrumpas, y es obvio que ya hay una candidata.

—¡¿Loki tiene novia?!

—No grites, brujita. Algo así, digamos que tiene a alguien, ¿Quieren saber quién es? —intrigó.

—¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡Sí! —la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio era inmensa y llena de esperanza.

Inmediatamente la mayoría asintió, frenéticamente. Por el contrario, quienes no lo hicieron; como, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky y Visión, fue porque sabían a quien se refería. Aún así les sorprendía el hecho de que ambos, tuvieran una relación secreta.

—Observen esto.

•• ••

Se reprodujo un vídeo en donde se veía al dios en la cocina, con una taza de té humeante. Sus gráciles pasos lo dirigían hacia la puerta, cuando repentinamente su cuerpo chocó contra otro; por supuesto, el cuerpo de él apenas se movió, pero la chica se precipitó hacia el piso.

—Oh, lo lamento. —se disculpó él.

—Descuida, ha sido mi culpa, no veía por donde iba.

Extendió su mano hacia la muchacha, la cual la tomó, para ser jalada y puesta en pie con gran facilidad.

Estaban frente a frente, y sus miradas se conectaron.

Podría decirse que en ese instante todos contuvieron el aliento. Mas no sucedió lo que esperaban.

—Agente.

—Laufeyson.

Él se marchó y ella, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, en busca de algo que beber. Dando por terminada la _«escena»._

•• ••

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber el multimillonario.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Bucky.

—Eso no dice nada. —suspiró el arquero.

—¿Es qué no han visto películas? ¡Se chocaron! ¡Ella se cayó! ¡Él le dio la mano! ¡Conectaron miradas! —enumeró.

—Eso es muy cliché, ¿Lo sabes? —acotó la rusa.

—Calla. Ustedes no ven, lo que alguien experto en romance ve. —confesó orgulloso.

—Este romance es una farsa. —soltó Clint.

—Te has dado cuenta, que no se hablan, ¿Verdad? Siendo que ella es muy sociable, con el resto de nosotros. —espetó el rubio.

—Cap, ella entrena contigo, durante muchas horas ambos se encierran en el gimnasio, ¿No te ha contado algo de él? —ante la expresión contrariada del soldado, agregó—. ¡Lo que sea Rogers! Si le gusta su cabello, su rostro...su...¿Su carácter?

—No creo que, a alguien pueda agradarle el carácter de mi hermano. —admitió, logrando así que todos a su alrededor asintieran.

—Sólo hablamos de técnicas. Y no metería mis narices, en la vida sentimental de una muchacha. —se defendió.

—Eres tan correcto como aburrido. —repuso molesto.

—Pero no sé si Loki, aceptará algo como esto. —sospesó el aesir.

—Él no lo sabrá. —pronunció con obviedad—. Muy bien, reprogramen sus citas, para la tarde. Comenzaremos mañana por la mañana.

••

Los Avengers, ya se encontraban en posición, ¿Para la misión? Oh no, para el desayuno. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ahí, comenzaría la primera fase.

La última en llegar fue Amy, con su cabello firmemente peinado, en una coleta, su cálida sonrisa y su cantarina voz, dando los buenos días al resto. Pero para mala suerte, de cierto Playboy, el príncipe menor saludó a la joven con cordialidad, pero sin siquiera fijar su mirada en ella, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado con el libro que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Y cuéntanos, Amy ¿Tienes novio?

—¿Ah? —se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella—. No, no tengo novio. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo curiosidad, es para conocernos más.

—Sí, sí...to-todos compartimos nuestras experiencias am-amorosas, en el equipo. —mintió el joven, a pedido de su maestro.

—En mi caso, no hay mucho que pueda contarles. —respondió con voz serena—. Pero cuando surja, serán los primeros en saber.

—Por favor, puedes contarnos todo; por ejemplo, alguna confesión, un beso o algún incidente en la cocina. —soltó con simpleza.

La última mención, hizo que Loki frunciera el ceño y elevara el rostro, dejando de lado su libro. Recibiendo una mueca sospechosa, del castaño.

El desayuno culminó con tranquilidad y sin más comentarios extraños.

•••

—Genial, Tony ¿No puedes ser más prudente? —retó la espía.

—Deberíamos ser más cautos. —secundó Peter.

—«Cauto» y «Prudente» ¿Tony Stark? —carcajeó Bruce, contagiando al resto, excepto al aludido.

—No fue gracioso. —respondió ceñudo—. Bien, comencemos la fase dos.

—¿Es que esa fue la uno? —se sorprendió el arquero—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué confiesen su romance inexistente?

—Nosotros lo haremos existir.

—¡A mí me gusta como se ven juntos! —soltó Wanda.

Los demás no daban crédito, a que realmente pensaran que dos personas que apenas cruzan palabra, podrían a llegar a tener una relación a corto plazo.

—Si están destinados a estar juntos, ¿No deberíamos dejar qué el amor surja, por sí solo? —sugirió Visión.

—¡Suficiente! Tengo al menos tres fases, minuciosamente pensadas y debemos llevarlas a cabo antes de mediodía. Aunque con esta creo que no hará falta la tercera.

Esta vez sí, les indicó cual sería el plan. Muy poco elaborado para la mayoría, y magistral para otros; véase Wanda y Peter, quien ya comenzaba a creer.

•••

—Cuernitos. —llamó entrando a la sala.

Pero fue completamente ignorado, por el dios que se encontraba sobre uno de los sillones leyendo un grueso libro, que se veía antiguo.

—¡Cuernitos! —gritó con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —siseó sin si quiera voltear su rostro.

—Qué humor tienes. —rodó los ojos—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, mira...

—No.

—Sólo necesito que recojas algo para mí.

—No.

—Pero..

—No. —cortó—. Soy un dios, y un dios no sirve a mortales, como tú.

—Si me ayudas...

—No. Y si tienes el valor de colocar, esa mano sobre mí, deberás inventarte una de metal. —sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño, que había elevado apenas su mano, haciendo que tragase duro.

—Si lo haces, tendrás un día libre. —propuso.

Cuando lo vio, dudar supo que lo había logrado. Todos sabían cómo Loki, detestaba estar entre ellos, ya que no intentaba ahorrarse sus comentarios despectivos.

—¿Libre? —cerró el libro—. ¿Hasta que punto?

—Libre de nosotros, podrás estar solo... obviamente sin hacer ninguna de tus locuras dictatoriales.

—¿Sin ti y sin Thor? —el castaño asintió, con una sonrisa ladeada—. De acuerdo.

Tony le explicó detalladamente, que debía ir en busca de un peluche gigante, que alguien le entregaría en Central Park.

El azabache escuchó, con visible desinterés las indicaciones del hombre de acero. Al menos tomaría algo de aire fresco, ya que las contadas veces, que le permitían salir, era en compañía de su hermano el cual no paraba de hablar, aunque sólo le respondiese con los mismos dos monosílabos.

Se adentró en el ascensor, un cosquilleo lo recorría, al poder salir finalmente solo. Tan sólo un par de minutos después ya se hallaba en el parque central, no pasó desapercibido a su mirada, la enorme cantidad de personas...más que personas, eran parejas, caminando de manera acaramelada. Contrajo sus facciones, al sentirse invadido por aquella catarata de emociones almibaradas, risas y diálogos embarazosos.

 _Patético._

Era la palabra que mejor describía aquella situación.

Prefirió enfocar su atención, en esperar a aquél sujeto que traería consigo el artefacto de Stark, se imaginaba algún tipo de arma de destrucción masiva.

A lo lejos creyó divisar a Amy, quien se acercaba en su dirección.

—¡Laufeyson!

—¿Qué hace aquí, agente? —preguntó extrañado.

Pero antes de responder, un joven encapuchado hizo acto de presencia.

—Señor, aquí está el regalo, para su novia.—extendió el gigantesco conejo de color rosa—. Hacen muy linda pareja. Ella es hermosa. —aduló logrando sonrojar a Amy.

Sólo arrojó al enorme animal a los brazos del dios, y salió disparado de la escena, dejando a ambos totalmente desconcertados.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Creo que ese sujeto ha confundido las cosas. —rió ella.

—Como sea. —miró con aberración al conejo—.¿Qué haces aquí?

•••

—¡Esto es una estupidez! —bramó Clint.

—¡De prisa ricitos!

—Deja que me concentre. —el asgardiano cerró sus ojos, mientras el cielo poco a poco, pasaba de un magnífico azul a un grisáceo que anunciaba una enorme tormenta.

Varias personas en el parque decidieron salir de allí, pero antes de que la pareja que les interesaba lo lograste, el dios dejó caer un abundante torrente, empapando a ambos, y recibiendo aplausos del trío conspirador.

•••

—¡Mierda! —exclamó la joven, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante—. Lo siento.

—Descuida. —rió, y con un leve movimiento de sus manos un paraguas negro surgió de ella—. ¿Regresamos?

—Por supuesto, Tony debe estar esperando ese peluche.

—Pues ya se arruinó. —se encogió de hombros, mientras extendía al pobre animal empapado.

El azabache cubrió a ambos, y uno junto al otro caminaron a paso lento hacia la torre. No cruzaron más palabras que esas en el trayecto, sólo admiraban el paisaje y como poco a poco, la gente desaparecía.

•••

—¡No! —gimió la bruja—. Están regresando.

—Pues no sucedió, como lo dijo el hombre de acero. —resonó la voz decaída del rubio.

—¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! —incentivó el adolescente, mirando a un Tony que no despegaba su mirada de las imágenes de la "pareja" saliendo del parque.

—Yo creo que ya fue suficiente. —soltó Bruce.

—Así es muchachos, ya fue suficiente. —secundó Steve.

—¡No! —gritó el multimillonario.

—¡Sí! —respondió deigual forma el soldado.

—¡He dicho que no! —rugió nuevamente.

La mirada del aesir, se intercalaba entre los rostros de ambos compañeros de equipo. Sus voces eran cada vez más fuertes, tanto que llegaron a ser irritantes para sus tímpanos; su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, hasta el punto que sus ojos se cerraron y se oyó un gran estruendo.

•••

Los dos caminaban uno junto al otro, compartiendo el paraguas. La tormenta poco a poco en lugar de disminiur, segundo a segundo se incrementaba con vigor.

Todo se sucendió en camará lenta frente a los ojos de la muchacha, sonidos estruendosos provenientes del cielo, invadieron la ciudad, al momento que un fulgurante rayo descendió sobre la punta metálica del paraguas, el cual hizo de conductor hasta llegar hacia el cuerpo del dios de las travesuras, arracándole un doloroso gemido. La sombrilla voló por los aires cuando él se desplomó.

—¡Loki! —gritó la agente impresionada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —sus ojos lacrimosos se posaron en el hombre sobre la acera, con ojos cerrados haciéndole temer lo peor. Pero tras pocos segundos aquellos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron, resplandeciendo con furia.

—Lo mataré. —siseó.

••• •••

—Oh por Dios...—exclamaron al unísono viendo la pantalla.

—Thor, amigo, ¿Fuiste tú? —inquirió el capitán.

—Por supuesto que fue él. —bramó Bucky.

—Lo lamento, yo no...no quería hacerle daño.

—Pudiste haberla lastimado a ella. —acusó el arquero.

—¡No! —se defendió—. Jamás, jamás lastimaría a una señorita.

—¿Pueden guardar silencio? —pidió—. ¡Eres genial, Thor!

—¡¿Pero qué dices, Tony?! —elevó su voz el científico.

—Míralo tú mismo, Bruce. —su índice señaló la pantalla, donde la joven sostenía la cabeza de Loki, entre sus manos negándole la posibilidad que se pusiera en pie.

—Tal vez no ha sido tan mala idea. —un leve brillo de diversión se desprendió de los ojos del soldado de invierno.

—¿Tú también? —se indignó su amigo.

—Es que Steve, es atractiva la idea de la pareja de esos dos.

—El único inconveniente es que no lo son. —masculló la rusa.

—Pues en este instante lo parecen. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Por qué él está herido! —chilló Steve.

—Es un dios, cap. Ese pequeño rayo, debió haber sido una caricia.

El rostro de la joven, desprendía tanta preocupación que hizo suspirar soñadoramente a Wanda; los cuerpos del uno y el otro, ya se encontraban completamente empapados, a pesar de que la tormenta había menguado, y ahora sólo se trataba de una leve llovizna.

•••

—Stark. —pronunció y arrojó el enorme conejo a sus pies.

—Gracias cuernitos. —dijo con disgusto, por no haber logrado el beso bajo la lluvia. Sin entender como había fracasado.

—Ahórrate tu agradecimiento. —espetó furioso—. ¡Tú, ven aquí maldito imbécil! —bramó, logrando que el grandulón rubio se erizara, como un pequeño gato.

—Hermano yo...

—No te atrevas a llamarme así. —sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas preciosas, pero lejos estaban de serlo, su mirada estaba inyectada en ira—. ¿Por qué demonios me has atacado?

—Oye oye, Cuernitos. —Tony se interpuso entre ambos dioses—. Sólo fue un rayito.

Destellos de luz de tonos verdes y dorados, rodearon el cuerpo del príncipe menor, dejando a la vista su imponente armadura y su casco astado.

—¿Tienes pruebas para decir que ha sido él? —intervino Steve.

—No es algo que un simple mortal como ustedes pueda comprender. —extendió ambas manos hacia los lados, apareciendo en ellas dos hermosas dagas—. He recibido durante siglos ataques de esta bestia, ¿Creen qué no los reconocería?

—Hermano, hablemos. —su pedido fue precedido por una daga incrustándose en su pecho, terrorificamente cerca de su corazón.

El desastre que dejaban ambos dioses a su paso era inconmensurable. Incluso el resto del equipo tuvo que recluirse en uno de los rincones aún intactos.

—¿Este era tu plan? —susurró Clint.

—Cierra la boca.

—Deberíamos detenerlos. —propuso Amy.

—No es necesario. —soltó Wanda, recibiendo miradas impresionadas ante su calma—. Cuando Loki se tranquilice, arreglará todo con magia.

—No hablo sólo por los daños materiales. —frunció sus labios—. Es que, podrían lastimarse.

—¿Te preocupa, Loki? —preguntó el trío con esperanza.

—A decir verdad, me preocupa Thor. Él no devuelve los ataques, sólo los esquiva. —puntualizó.

—Él estará bien. —se encogió de hombros el hombre de acero—. Pero tú podrías enfermarte, con toda esa ropa mojada, yo que tú usaría el ascensor antes que lo destruyan.

La empapada muchacha asintió y, se dirigió hacia su habitación dispuesta a darse una ducha caliente.

•••

—Estuvimos tan cerca. —sollozó.

—¿De qué hablas Wanda? Esos dos no tienen nada en común. —razonó Bruce.

—¡Sí lo tienen! —abogó el adolescente.

—¿Cómo puede ser qué crean en esta locura? —se indignó el soldado.

—Pues... tú fuiste el primero en aceptar, Steve. —recalcó Bruce.

—Ahora, pienso encerrarlos en la torre sin energía eléctrica. —comentó el castaño, de la nada.

—Yo creo que ya es suficiente. —comenzó la rusa—. Ni siquiera se ven, no harás que surja una relación, en un par de horas.

—De acuerdo, vengan. Seremos más agresivos.

Por más curiosidad que otra cosa, siguieron, al genio. Introduciéndose en el ascensor y descendiendo hacia el piso donde, se encontraba la habitación del dios, en los escasos segundos que tardaban en bajar, enviaba un mensaje.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! —rugió, al verlos entrar a su habitación sin permiso.

—Aguarda. —observó su reloj, calculando la llegada de Amy.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con urgencia, acomodando los últimos detalles de su uniforme, ya que Tony en el texto, escribió que debían hablar de un asunto de suma gravedad.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, hay algo que debemos decir, ¿No es así? —sólo los dos más jóvenes asintieron.

—Fuera de mi habitación.

—Hermano, por favor. —pidió en tono conciliador.

—¡Tú, no me dirijas la palabra, hasta el siguiente milenio!

—Bien, aquí TODOS pensamos que tú Loki, debes pasar el día de los enamorados con Amy, ya que a kilómetros se siente la tensión sexual entre ambos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—«Día de los enamorados» ¿Qué es eso? —contrajo sus facciones—. ¿Tensión sexual?

—Así es, es el día que tú y tu enamorada, tienen una cita súper especial. —los apuntó a ambos, con desbordante alegría. Seguido por los adolescentes.

—Yo soy un dios, mortal ignorante. —ladró—. Jamás tendría una relación con una Midgardiana.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Tú cállate, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro hasta nuestra próxima reencarnación! Ahora retírense de mi habitación, y no regresen.

—Pero Cuernitos, mírala es una chica sensual. —elevó ambas cejas de forma sugerente.

—Incluso Bucky, dijo que si no tuviese novia, estaría cortejándola. —acotó Thor, el aludido asintió.

—Eso no es asunto mío. ¿En verdad pensaron que me sometería, a festejar una burda celebración mortal? —rió—. ¡Largo!

—Pero...

—Amm... agradezco esto, a todos. —sonrió la chica con dulzura hacia sus compañeros, captando la mirada de todos—. Pero, yo estoy a punto de ir a festejar San Valentín, con alguien.

—¿Qué? Pero dijiste que no tenías novio. —increpó el Capitán.

—No es mi novio. —sonrió sonrojándose—. Aún estamos conociéndonos.

—Oh entiendo. —dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora al Playboy.

—Es que en verdad, tú y él hacen bonita pareja, deberías pensarlo. —guiñó en dirección a la castaña.

—¡Wanda! —regañó la espía.

—Lo haré. —respondió seguido de una risa—. Ahora debo marcharme, hay alguien que espera por mí.

Tras decir aquello y un saludo con su mano derecha, se alejó del lugar.

—¡Eres un genio, Tony! —espetó sarcástico.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, Clint. —ladró.

—Yo sí, quería que mi hermano conociera el amor. —suspiró—. Así tal vez dejaría de lado, ese mal carácter y su ambición.

—No hables como si no estuviese aquí, imbécil. ¡Ahora largo de mi habitación!

—Hermano hay muchas chicas que...

—¿En verdad crees que alguien estaría a su lado, luego de lo de NY?

—¡Clint! —regañó Natasha.

—¡No puedes regañarme por decir la verdad! ¿Crees qué las personas se han olvidado de lo que ha hecho?

—¡Suficiente! —rugió el aesir.

El dios del engaño no volvió a emitir palabra. En un principio siguieron la conversación, pero a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta de la mirada perdida del príncipe, por lo que luego de un movimiento de cabeza de Tony, pidiendo que saliesen de allí, dejaron a Loki en completa soledad.

—¡Eres un genio, Clint!

—Sólo he dicho la verdad.

—Aún así, fue imprudente decirlo frente a él. —negó el científico—. Se ha estado comportado bien, y ninguno aquí es una blanca paloma. Sólo espero que esto no desencadene nada malo.

—¡No fue mi culpa! No he estado de acuerdo con la locura de tenerlo aquí, desde el principio.

Cada Vengador luego de aquel incidente, se dirigió hacia sus respectivas habitaciones...sin poder evitar aquel amargo sabor de boca, que les había dejado todo lo acontecido en esas pocas horas.

•••

La vista de Loki, aún seguía perdida en algún punto de la pared, él sabía que había cometido un par de atrocidades, pero...tenía una buena razón.

 _El fin justifica los medios._

Pero el oír por parte de ellos que nadie podría quererlo realmente, eso sí le afectó...del único ser del que realmente había sentido amor, fue Frigga, pero un amor de madre. Jamás se había interesado en ningún otro tipo de relación romántica.

—Siervo. —habló luego de un tiempo de silencio.

—¿Si, señor Laufeyson? —respondió la inteligencia artificial.

—¿Aún están todos allí?

—No señor, todos ya se han marchado hacia sus respectivas celebraciones.

Sin molestarse en responder, se arrojó en la cama.

•••

—Créeme que en otra situación, jamás deberías ser tú quien esperara. —con lentitud una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de la joven, mientras era invadida por aquella grave voz.

—Aún así sabes que no me importa esperar. —volteó hacia él, el cual le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —besó la mano de la dama con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado—. Amy, hay algo que deseo preguntarte.

—Por supuesto, dime.

Esos ojos...tan verdes como el mar, comenzaban a cristalizarse en su dirección, haciéndole creer por escasos instantes que realmente podría ahogarse en ellos.

—¿Puedes querer a alguien como yo? —su voz atormentada resonó, entre los muros repletos de libros de aquella biblioteca.

—Yo puedo más que querer a alguien como tú. —atrapó el fino rostro del dios entre sus manos—. Sólo a ti.

—¿En verdad? —sonrió suavemente—. ¿Es que no te importa lo que he hecho?

—Loki, en ti hay mucho más que crímenes e invasiones. —la dulzura y candidez de aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón se acompasara—. Tienes un corazón noble, aunque intentes ponerlo en duda.

—Gracias, Amy. Aunque sé que eres la única que lo cree así.—acarició el cabello de la joven que se esparcía suelto en su espalda—. Sabes que yo no hago estas cosas. —aclaró extendiendo una cajita en su dirección.

—¿Un regalo de San Valentín? —se sorprendió.

—Sólo porque creí que sería importante para ti. —se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

El pequeño estuche era de color verde, con forma de corazón. Al abrirlo frente a sus ojos apareció un hermoso collar plateado, con una redondeada piedra preciosa en el centro; la cual, inmediatamente le recordó sus ojos, pero a pesar de ser bellísima no brillaba tanto como los ojos del dios en ese momento.

—Oh Loki, es hermoso. Muchas gracias. —sus brazos envolvieron al más alto.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó.

La joven asintió dándole la espalda, elevando su cabello, y dejándole completo acceso a su cuello descubierto. Con total delicadeza, deslizó el colgante, produciendo el estremecimiento de la muchacha, al contacto con sus frías manos.

—¡Gracias! Pero...yo no te ha traído un regalo. —se apenó.

—No hay nada que desee, sólo a ti.

Los orbes esmeraldas reflejaban su propio reflejo, aquella frase había llenado su pecho, su corazón y su alma por completo. _¿Cómo podía no amar a aquél dios?_

La mirada de él descendió hacia los labios de la muchacha, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos; sin dudarlo, juntó los suyos a los de ella, sus bocas encajaban de manera perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a la agente, se hacía mucho más certero aquél pensamiento.

—Eres todo lo que necesito. —confesó el dios, embriagado por los labios de su compañera.

Y es que tenían citas furtivas, ya que ninguno quería sacar a la luz una relación que apenas estaba comenzando, pero conforme pasó el tiempo les resultaba divertido. A pesar de lo difícil que se les había hecho el día de hoy.

•••

—Revisar cámaras de seguridad, no es la cita romántica que esperaba, Tony. —refunfuñó.

—Esto es importante Pepps. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —interrogó.

—¿Una memoria USB?

—No, esta es la prueba que Tony Stark, jamás se equivoca. —rió.

Definitivamente aquél pequeño dispositivo, podría servirle para dos motivos, mantener a raya a Loki o burlarse de él frente a los demás, al mismo tiempo que demostraba tener la razón. Definitivamente la segunda opción era la correcta.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
